How can I love you?
by Vamplove5
Summary: As Rensesmee grows and matures,she notices feelings toward the one she always thought to be her best friend. When everyone has their own thoughts about a relationship as such, she questions herself. How do you love someone, if you don't know how?
1. Authors Note

Hi everyone! So if you go to my profile, I have another story. I have not finished that one yet. I used to go on Fan Fiction, a lot. Now I really don't. But I need to write more. So I am starting a Nessie and Jacob story. I have the first chapter written, and in the middle of typing it. I love the relationship.

All I could give you for hints, is that they aren't a couple. Yet. So hopefully you like it. The first chapter will be published this week. Stay tuned for more on Choose me! Not Him! this week as well. And of course more chapters, and stories to come. Have fun reading!

xoxo


	2. Plans

Chapter One Vacation

"Nessie…" I smiled. "Look at the camera and recite the words one more time," Alice's voice sounded in front of me.

With a roll of my eyes, I spoke in a tinkling voice, as I recited the famous balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet.

"Good job Ness," Jake cooed as he kissed my cheek. I of course blushed. Right after that there was a surrounding applause from my family.

Then the screen went black. Alice danced toward the camera to unplug it.

"Wish I could of kept you that small…" my mom mumbled. I looked over Jake who was between me and Emmett to see my mom snuggled in my Dad's side.

"Mom, stop. Okay? Don't make yourself sad," I smiled. My dad in all of his bronze haired glory, winked at me and kissed the top of my fathers head.

"So, enough of the heavy," Alice grabbed our attention and turned. "I was thinking…"

"Sounds like a plan," my father spoke, reading Alice's thoughts before she produced them verbally.

Jake rolled his eyes, and Jasper chuckled. Alice gave Jasper and him a look, "As I was saying, because school is starting, in roughly four weeks… What if we went on a family vacation?"

My heart skipped a beat, "Where?" The rush of adventure, the feeling of excitement was all I could think about.

"The tiny Island that we have off of Madagascar," Alice smiled largely.

I looked toward my grandfather, who was sitting with my grandmother on the love seat, "Can we?"

I tried my best to impersonate a glossy eyed puppy.

"I'll… go call the airlines." I squiggled in my seat with joy.

"Because I already knew the answer, I packed everyone already. Including Jake," Alice winked.

Jakes face lit up. "He's coming? Where's the leash?" Rosalie said in disgust.

"Hey now," Emmett spoke. Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

After everyone settled back into their individual conversations, Jake in my ear whispered, "I'm going to go phase."

"I'll come with you." He took my hand and pulled me outside. Surprisingly, there was sun streaming through the canopy. Me being half human, I was more aware of the temperature then the rest of my family. It was very moderate, warm, but the breeze left a cool feeling on my neck. It blew my curls back just a little over my shoulder.

Instead of phasing on the spot, Jake and I walked more into the forest until the house was out of sight. It was a small opening, the trees creating a circle.

"Go over there, and face the tree." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, we are best friends. I know its weird to see you naked and all but… I don't see why it's a big deal." I felt the air change, and shift. I turned toward Jake. His russet fur was shiny and bright in the sun.

I walked over and put my hand on his nose, _Can I get a ride? _ He chuckled and jerked his head toward his back. I climbed on and then he sprinted through the forest until two more wolves appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. Leah grunted. "And Leah," I winked.

As Jake mentally talked to them I watched the branches swaying in the odd warm air. The life surrounding us, were scurrying around. Then I thought, that this to me and my family, this scene, three giant wolves a half human half vampire hybrid was usual. But if a human were to walk by, then what would it be like to them? Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be normal.

After we departed from the other wolves, Jake dropped me off in front of my house. I waited as he went back in the woods to phase. He came back with only shorts on.

"Good news, Emily's pregnant." He walked passed me.

"Aren't you happy for her?" I asked.

He turned and said as he scratched his head, "Happy for her; Jealous of Sam."

I didn't ask him why.

Once we were in, the plans were that, Dad, Emmett and Jasper were packing the cars as Grandpa was purchasing the tickets. Alice was getting travel outfits ready. Esme was canceling any plans she had, and Rosalie was looking in the mirror. As usual. Jake and I, parted ways at the stairs after Alice gave him some new shorts and a shirt. I however went upstairs to her room to find my usual bag with a new outfit folded precisely at the foot of her bed.

My outfit for traveling was boyfriend jeans, an oversized white tank with a navy blue cardigan and tan vans. To accessorize, two necklaces an anchor and an owl. Both were utterly amazing together. TH earrings were diamond studs and a big silver bracelet. Very laid back. Rose put my hair in a top knot bun on the crown of my head. I met Jake downstairs and stood with him as my family got everything ready to go.

"So, how excited are you?" My mother's voice trailed from behind me.

"Very." Jake and I joked a little, and everytime he spoke, I was mesmerized at how his lips moved and how his eyes watched my reaction. When the corner of his mouth turned up, I couldn't help but mimic.

"Uh… Ness? Alice is calling you." Jake said.

"Nessie! Turn around!"

I shook my head straying my eyes away from Jakes deep chocolate ones.

"Yeah, Alice?" My cheeks flushed.

"Esme made lunch…" She walked in the kitchen. I stumbled my way there after her.

After lunch and washing the dishes me and Jake were told to go to the car. We sat in the car with my mother and father in the Volvo. Everyone went to their own cars.

We arrived at the airport and went through the usual security and bag look through. We were to take a plane, to California, then to Rio De Janeiro. My father and mother smiled a lot there… I asked why, but they told me I will learn later on. I blushed even though I knew nothing. From Rio we took a plane to Luanda, Africa then a plane to Antananarivo, Madagascar. After that a three hour drive to the boat on the East Coast of the Island. The boat ride was at least an hour.

On the boat, I was standing at the bow, with my hair flying back behind hands grazed my hips and twined around me like a snake. A sharp chin rested on my shoulder, and my cheeks went pink.

I put my arms out like a bird, "Look Jake, I'm flying." I quoted the titanic, with Rose's words to Jack, but substituting his name for Jakes.

Jake chuckled. His long arms stretched out as his finger tips met mine.

Then as I watched the neon peach colored sunset atop the vast ocean, I realized one thing.

Jake was not who I thought he was.


	3. Tree House

**Okay so, I know I am not supposed to put Authors Notes on Chapters, however this URL posted below is what I imagine the house to be. Although, a little more rounded, with 5 others, two on different trees, and three on the main one. I saw it in a magazine once and incorporated it into the story. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter 2

Once we arrived, the Island was mystical. Very tropical, and had so many sorts of life that lived amongst all the plants here. The water was crystal clear, and the Island was surrounded by so many trees and shrubs and beautiful flowers. Everything was bright, colorful, and lush. Being half human, I always are more prone to feeling the weather a little better than the rest o my family.

As Carlisle led us through the deep, thick forest, my father was laying down some rules.

"Now Renesmee and Jake, this is a vacation. There will not be many rules, other than in the house by eleven. I don't know what's out on this Island. Other than that… have a good time." I smiled back at my father who was holding hands with my mother. My mother in shorts and a tank, and my father in khaki shorts and a shirt. Emmett, Jasper and Esme got the bags in hand.

As we stepped out of a cluster of large trees with sap running down the length of them, we came in view of a house. Now I wouldn't really call it a house as much, than a modern looking tree house. It almost looked like flying saucers around the tree, three which I was guessing to be the third, second, and third floor. There was a smaller one above the third one, but it didn't look like a floor. It looked like an attic or a small apartment. On the sides were two other trees, holding two other giant house circles, connecting all, were bridges. There were steps leading to the first floor, that were wide, wooden and thin. The circles had no walls, they really had windows from ceiling to floor.

Alice walked in front of the group. "Bella, Jake, and Nessie," We all gave her our attention. "This is your first time here so I wanted to give you a tour. Bella, explore later. Edward show her your room. Nessie and Jake, I will show you yours."

If Alice was showing us something, then that meant it was amazing. I skipped forward as the rest of the family dispersed.

"Come with me," she said in a monotone voice.

We followed her up the stair case into a foyer that was unimaginable. It looked and felt like home, but like the outside, it has had a modern feel to it. I touched everything that in a foot radius of me.

"This is the foyer," she pointed out. "The living room…"

The living room was comfy, with oversized couches, and two loveseats. A plush rug was under the seats and the windows had dark curtains pulled shut.

"The kitchen is in there and the bathroom. Now over here to go upstairs," Alice made a right. We had to outside, in like a tunnel stairs. It looked like a slide.

"Here we have the library, the theater, and a relaxing room." Up the next stair case, "And this… is your floor."

My mouth dropped open. I was right, it was literally an apartment. It had a mini kitchen, bathroom, living room, with a giant plasma screen mounted on the wall.

"Over to the left, is Nessie's bedroom. The right is Jake's. Have fun…" She was gone.

I ran to my room. I threw the door open to see a huge bed in the middle. It was a round mattress, and on top a purple, and black flowered comforter. The curtains were opaque purple that matched the purple rug. There was a dresser, desk, and coffee table.

Then on the straight wall, double doors. I threw them open and saw all of these clothes. So this is what Alice was doing when she was gone for a week with Jasper. She left to get the place ready knowing that we would come together.

The bathroom was huge, with a whirl pool and all. After we saw Jake and unpacked, we decided to go to the ocean. We got in our bathing suits, mine a deep navy blue bikini with a neon lime green cover up and white sandals. Jake was in just his shorts and shoes. I blushed when I saw him.

What were these feelings? I never experienced them in my entire life. Something inside me was telling me to forget them and go on as usual, but another part of me was saying to wrap my arms around him and stay like that forever. For right now, I was going with the part of forgetting about it.

"Wow Ness," He scratched his head and blushed a little. "That's a bright shirt."

"It's a cover up, and yes I know. I like being the center of attention."

"And you succeed."

I murmur thanks not knowing if that was sarcasm or him really saying it.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 3 Feelings

The ocean was glorious. The water was clear with tiny guppies swimming around our feet. It was cool, the right temperature. Not too hot not too cold.

Dunked under and opened my eyes to a school of fish being chased my a dolphin. Picture perfect. Jake and I splashed around, and frolicked like two friends would do together. The water was pulling us more in, but the amazing house pulled us out.

He threw me into the shallow water and I pushed him with all I might but he of course didn't budge. We did hand stands, collected shells, swam with the dolphins, watched schools of fish swim by… Then when he touched my stomach as he caught my fall as I stood on one of the rocks, my whole body went numb and then my eyes shot right to his.

"Um, yeah. So jumping?" I broke the awkwardness. My hair clung to my back.

"Yeah. You got your balance now?" I nodded. I jumped in cannonball form.

As soon as the sun began setting we swam back to shore and wrapped ourselves in the oversized towels we bought.

The water turned a bright crimson orange and shimmered in our eyes. It was a rainbow sunset, all the different colors, mashed together yet all separate. It was amazing.

I put my head against Jakes shoulder, "I love you, Jake." I sighed. Then as soon as I realized what I said, my eyes went wide and I covered it up.

Quickly lifting my head, I nervously raked my hair with my fingers, "I mean just as friends. Of course."

I looked the other way. Embarrassed. My whole body was practically blushing.

"Nessie," Jakes voice was husky, rough.

I ignored him. I just looked at the bend in the sand and the trees swaying back and forth.

"Nessie, look at me." I sighed and gave up.

I turned my head, but immediately closed my eyes once Jake's lips touched mine. My body wanted more but my mind was saying get out of there. His lips were soft, alluring, kind, aggressive, amazing. He was my first kiss, and a good one as well. He kept it going, but then I realized that the family had no idea about any of this. So I pulled away after just seconds of the kiss.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I murmured. I was sorry for stopping it because of the influence of others; other being my family. And sorry for going for it.

Then I stood up and ran away, not knowing what the future held.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4 The Truth

I came back to the house without Jake and immediately scaled the tree to my apartment. I couldn't let my father see. I grabbed a set of clothes from the top of my suitcase and went to the bathroom.

I threw the cotton shorts and the white tank top on and came out to see my father sitting on my bed. He must have heard my thoughts. His face was mocking, mad, amused, and sympathetic and all around father like.

"Come sit. We should talk." He patted the space next to him. I scrunched my wet hair once more with the towel and dropped it on the floor. I patted my way over to him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He smiled.

"Dad… aren't you only supposed to say that to mom? "

"You both are my favorite girls; I think I am allowed to say it to both of you." He ruffled my hair.

I smiled.

"How was the water?"

"Warm, and clear. _So _amazing. What did you want to talk about?" I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"What happened with Jake?" He asked. I blushed. "Nessie, I want you to know, that even though I still consider you as my baby girl, you are allowed to grow up. Just as you did today. Although I wish it wasn't this soon…"

"Wish what isn't this soon?" I asked my brow furrowing together.

"Well, Jake is a werewolf, and that comes with a territory that Jake cannot step over. When your mother was pregnant with you, Jake came every day after some… things… were arranged."

"–I'm adopted aren't I?" My heart went frantic.

He chuckled heartily. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, of all people who isn't even a human, asks that question? No you are not adopted."

"As long as that is cleared up, go ahead." He smiled as I did.

"Jake, as a werewolf, he… must imprint on someone. Imprinting means that he finds his other half. Or in your case of understanding, the love of his life. Now werewolves and vampires have known not to have had the greatest truce. But right now, we do because of you. They helped save your life from, if you remember, the Volturi. Jake, the day you were born, imprinted on you. He is your person, your person like I am to your mother. Hence, the love of your life. And now, as you have matured, and you grew out of the friend stage, as I predicted, he and you as well, will eventually fall in love with each other. He is your soul mate. And every time, he is away from you, it hurts him, and stresses over you. You are his everything. And the same thing for you.

It's your feelings, and don't do what you feel will make him happy. You come first, and always first. Then once you realize your true feelings whether it be friendship or love, you tell him.

Just know that whatever you decide, the family and especially me and your mother, will always support you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you dad." I hugged him. Then I heard the door from the entryway click closed and then I raced and shoved my door open.

"Jake!" I threw my arms around him. But he didn't in return.

"Renesmee," My father's voice came from the front door. I turned, "Remember what I told you."

Then he was gone.

"What did he tell you?"

I walked toward the living room. "Promise not to get mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I get mad?" I could almost see him shrug his shoulders.

I turned, "Because my father told me about the imprinting thing."

I waited for a rebuff, but got nothing. I took the opportunity.

"I know what it is now. I know why I can't leave your side; I know why I can't ever be away from you. It literally tore my heart out when I ran off the beach this afternoon. I know why you were and have always been there. I know why my feelings in the past week or so, have changed for you. I know why. It's because... I love you, Jake. And not in the friend way. In the love of your life way."

I fidgeted with my hair nervously and bit my lip.

Jake whispered, "Finally."

He then closed the distance by marching forward and kissing me in the most passionately way possible.


	6. Reasons

Chapter 4 Reasons

"How long?" I murmured.

I was in Jakes side, my head laying on his arm as it curved around my body. My arm twined around his torso the best that it could. His short cropped hair shined in the sunlight. My cheek lay on his left breast and our backs against the many bean bag chairs that laid scattered around the floor. The last of the sun warmed our bodies as we talked.

"How long what?" his voice was husky.

"How long have you loved me like this? How long have you been in love with me?" I whispered.

"Since as long as I could remember. When I imprinted on you, I knew what it would come to. It would come to this. A never ending love for each other. Was I ready? Possibly. Scared? More than that. There was no hand book, no rules, no guidelines on how to love the one you chose. But the thing is, I didn't choose you. My heart did. The minute are eyes met, no the second our eyes met, that was when I felt the world, the universe detach and all the cables gluing me here, were gluing me to you. Glue that could never be pried off each other. I have loved you since the moment that I laid eyes on you." He kissed the top of my head. "Your bronze ringlets surrounded your little beautiful face, and your smile lit up my heart. I was ready to literally kill you, because I thought you killed your mother. But then something in me clicked, and then I knew. There was no going back."

He merely shrugged.

"Oh. I see."

"How long have you been in love with me?" He asked and almost immediately my face went red. But it was only fair to answer.

Moments spanned in front of us, "Well since I first laid eyes on you. But I didn't have the power, the full emotions to feel the way you did. But just recently it clicked in me too, that I am irrevocably in love with you. My parents were the love story everyone was jealous of. They should write a book about them." We both chuckled a little. "But every day, I will love you even more then day before that. Forever. I promise to love you until my heart will not beat anymore." I smiled. "I love you Jacob Black."

Then I propped myself on my elbow and leaned over and kissed him.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Hmm… Well, I think we should go down stairs and see the family. See what their reaction is."

"This should be interesting…"

I chuckled.

It was funny walking down stairs with Jake holding my hand. He even occasionally even kissed the top of my head.

"Let's say tomorrow we take a trip back to the beach and you can say I love you without running away?" I blushed but nodded.

It was an odd sort of thing, for the six years I have been alive, I never thought anyone would of fallen in love with me. Partly, because of my being half human half vampire what person on the outside of _our _realm of normal, to us being a vampire family is normal. Its what we know from, and I cant see any other way of life.

When we got downstairs, my family just looked at us then back at the screen without even blinking. I went in the kitchen and was hoping that Esme made something but there was nothing there. There was nothing in the house at all. I turned toward Jake.

"What?"He asked.

"You know when someone says there's nothing in the house to eat?" He nodded. "Well, there's nothing! Not a thing!"

"Well I could think of only one more thing to do. Hunt. There is a whole Island out there ready to be explored."

"Okay… Will you come with me?" My face lit up. He rolled his eyes.

My dad whispered something to Alice, and right as I was walking out the door, she yelled, "Nessie, you have an hour!"

I looked to Jake who was happily grinning. I hate not knowing things.


	7. Getting Ready

Chapter 6 Getting Ready

Outside I stood in the middle of trees. I closed my eyes and listened as the wind blew wisps of my hair. Jakes fur rubbed the side of my arm as I listened to the life here.

There was a million things that smelled great. The sun was warm, the exotic birds were chirping and squaking. I was about to open my eyes and run more into the Island, but then I smelled it. A lion, a mountain lion, sleeping in a tree. Its blood was warm and I could hear its breath.

Something, the hunting instinct in me clicked and my eyes snapped open and with my wolf in tow I ran toward the lion.

I saw it, twenty trees away from me, it layed lazily there. I stalked forward and then at the large base of the trunk I started to climb. I pounced on the lion it screamed in protest as I Dug my teeth into its neck. The blood came quickly rushing into my mouth and down my throat. It warmed my body and soon enough with the lions body in my arms I leaped from the branch next to Jake and let him have the drained out carcass. I moved away so I couldn't see the inside of the animal. It sort of freaked me out even though I was the one who killed it. I heard Jake's large teeth snapping at the bones. I climbed the tree again and watch my lovely wolf do his work.

Once Jake dug the bones into the earth I jumped on his back and kissed his ruff. It was soft but matted with blood.

"Come on," I put my hand on his neck. _Lets go give you a bath. _I showed him a picture of the beach. I cleaned him off by splashing water on his matted fur. Then I looked at the sky. It was over an hour.

"Quickly! Alice wants us back!" I sprung on his back as he raced to the house.

Alice was standing outside arms crossed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry Alice…" Jake let me down.

"Jake, your things are in Edwards and Bella's room. Nessie come with me." Alice strode away.

I kissed Jakes large nose and walked inside. I followed Alice to my room, where Rose and my mother sat.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but Alice made a noise that shut her up.

"Nessie, come sit." I angrily plopped on the white stool of the vanity and closed my eyes knowing what was about to happen. Rose did my hair as Alice did my makeup. My mother was shuffling stuff around in the room. I heard zippers and cloth rubbing against each other.

"Nessie. Keep your eyes shut." Rose said. They lifted me and placed my standing on cold floor. Tile, in the bathroom. My clothes came off and then new ones came on. Cotton and jeans were all I felt.

The door closed and from the other side I heard Alice yell, "Okay Nessie look!" I opened my eyes and looked at the body length mirror.

I was wearing jean shorts, a light wash to them and a beautiful cotton tank top with flowers on them and the neck line was low but covered up by lace. My makeup was natural and smoky and my hair was curly at the ends. My shoes were gladiators with tiny rhinestones on then. I opened the door wanting to thank everyone but Jake stood there against the wall smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was wearing khaki shorts and a cotton tee. I smelt faint cologne on him. I hugged him and then kissed him on the lips.

"Am I allowed to ask you what's going on?"

"Yes. You can, but I won't spoil it."

I sighed.

Alice came in then, "Yes, we are all very attractive. Now you must go downstairs and follow Jasper."

Once down in the foyer, my mother tried to smile but was not succeeding. If she could cry she would. She hugged my tightly. My father hugged me and whispered, "Be careful."

I raised an eyebrow and waved goodbye to everyone else, thinking we were leaving. I could be wrong.

Jasper led us to the boat and there was two suitcases on the long benches.

"Ness, sit down with Jake. I will start it up." Jasper motioned us in.

Robotically I sat down and bit my lip.

A short time later, the boat stopped at the dock. I could see the lights of the city against the waters reflection. Jasper placed the bags on the dock then Jake lifted me up and carried me out.

Jasper sat in the idling boat, "See you guys later."

"Wait Jasper!" But the roar of the boat was too loud, or he was just ignoring me.


	8. Torment

_In these past years I have tormented myself over her,_

_Knowing what I could have done to prevent this. _

_The moment I saw her I knew I wanted her, but it was too much to ask of them. They had gone through too much, and yet, I wanted her. I wanted her then and I want her now. As I sit in my hidden place with the pictures of her I stole before we left, I obsess over the way I will steal her this time, and have her for myself. Forever._

_~ N._


	9. Italia

Once Jasper was out of sight, I turned toward Jake.

"What's going on, Jake?" I was getting angry.

"You will see…"

We walked through the city to a small hotel where he said my father's name and got a key. As we reached our room, I felt nervous for some reason. It was like a thousand butterflies had hatched from their cocoons and flew hitting the walls of my stomach.

"Drop the bag anywhere .Then let's go."

I put the bag against the far wall, and made sure I had everything in the peach colored knit shoulder bag that was around my body. I couldn't help but also notice that there was also one very big king sized bed. I gulped and raced out of the room before it could get any bigger.

Jake took my hand as we walked through the lively city. There were lights here, and music and dancing. Then Jake took a sharp left and pulled me with him. Down a small quiet street into an enormous park. There was one tent here that seemed to be a makeshift restaurant. One other couple was sitting in there were sharing a platter of spaghetti. We sat down in the table farthest from the couple and the waiters.

"Well… this is…"

"Surprising.?"

"Unexpected," I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

A brawny waiter with the notepad out came over to our table.

"Good evening, what can I get you guys to drink?" He smiled, waiting.

"A coke, please."

"Two, actually. Thank you." Jake was only looking at me.

"What?" I felt my cheeks flush.

"Nothing. Your just beautiful." He smiled.

The waiter came back to our table with our drinks and a basket of bread. "Do you guys know what you want to eat tonight?"

"Nessie?" Jake asked.

I looked down at my menu, and picked the first thing I saw. "Um, Mushroom ravioli please."

"Okay," he jotted it down. "And you, sir?"

Jake took a second to decide, "Spaghetti, please."

"Coming right up," he wrote it down, took our menus and walked away.

Moments of silence passed between us.

"So… why are we _here? _Why the surprise?" I asked. I shifted in my seat in anticipation for the answer.

"You will find out soon enough. All I could say is, we are here for at least a week. Or longer if we choose..." He winked.

I took a sip of coke. "This is place is beautiful." In truth it really was. The small makeshift restaurant had plates and pictures hanging from the wall. A marble counter top with breads and wines, oils… The air smelled of garlic and tomato, which in turn made my stomach growl. It had an old Italian rustic feel which fit perfectly.

As soon as the food came, we ate and thoroughly enjoyed it. Afterward we took a walk in the park and then went to the town square where there were performers and mimes. Jake bought me a rose from a vendor on the street and a teddy bear from a tiny game tent on the corner. We didn't realize how far we had walked until the lights had faded from the bustly town and we could see the stars. Jake got a taxi and soon enough I fell asleep quickly with my head rested on Jakes shoulder.


	10. A Proposal

The room was dark and cold, but I was warm under the blankets and next to Jake's body. I opened my eyes, to see a line of the morning light coming across the bed and then the one thing that I could plainly see was Jake. Shirtless… I looked under the blankets and smiled as I felt stupid for thinking that I did it with Jake last night. I fell asleep in the taxi. So therefore, I bet Jake would have carried me in here. I stretched then felt Jake arm secure around me. I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my head and then I smiled as he started kissing my jaw and then my cheeks and then my eyelids. I opened them and saw Jakes face looking down at me.

"Good morning."

"Hi," I murmured.

"Before we waste more of the day, let's get ready?" He sat up.

"Fine…" He chuckled. Still in my shorts and tank top from last night, I patted over to my suitcase and picked out whatever was on top. I grabbed my makeup bag and went into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my hair out, applied blush, eyeliner and mascara. I got dressed in a light blue frilly sun dress with white flip flops. I put my hair up half way and let the rest fall out to my lower back. I put my dirty clothes back in the suitcase and then got my bag. Jake was already dressed .

"Last night I saw a little bagel store that we could stop by for breakfast."

"Sounds good," I smiled and pecked him on the lips and walked out the door.

With our bagels in hand we walked the length of the beach. It was already mid afternoon and we hadn't done anything.

We sat down on a slope in the sand and just watched the waves.

"You know, as a baby, I used to think that I would never find love?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I used to look at Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Grandpa and Grandma, my Mom and Dad. Together in harmony, and then I saw _me. _A creature except of one other kind, and no one would love me I told myself. All the time. I asked myself, who would love me, if I couldn't let them in my life? They would run away, and then my heart would be broken. Over and _over._" I took a deep breath. "But once I grew up, I told myself, even if I do not find love, at least I have myself." I wiped away a tear. "But I knew, somewhere out there, no matter where, I would find the love of my life. Even if it kills me. But once I figured my life out, like a puzzle, you know? Piece by piece, I realized that the love of my life is and was always in front of me. Just waiting for me to know that they loved me too." I smiled.

"I do," Jake said and kissed me.

"My dad hated to see me think this way. All the time, he would have this face like he was keeping a secret. Now I know what it is. I now know after all this time, why he did that. It wasn't because of me; it was because he knew I already loved you. Like this, and you as well. Even my mom! The whole family for heavens sake! That's why they are so supportive of us. Because their happy."

He nodded and smiled, "It all comes together in the end. For now, let's just enjoy it."

"For now?" I said shocked.

"Well…"

I was getting angry. "Well what?"

"I would understand if you would want to… explore you horizons with someone else." I stood up. The wind blew around my hair, and gently calmed me a little. But once it stopped, my anger started again. "Jacob Black. Did you hear anything that I just told you? I literally told you that I would stay with you forever. And now- and now-your telling me to 'explore my horizons'?" Tears started falling, so I turned and started walking away.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake get up.

"No."

I walked toward the ocean throwing my bag and shoes down and letting my hair free, so after I drown myself it wouldn't be hard on the people to fix my hair up nicely for my funeral. I stood looking at the ocean, my dress flapping in the wind, and my hair racing behind me. The sun was beginning to set, and the air was beginning to cool.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. But that was me, looking out for you. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I was saying that, because I care about you. For instance, if we start school, and you like another person, be with them."

"How dare you!" I squealed. "Jake I would never, in a million years, or rather even if my life depended on it. I would never. I love you, and will for the rest of my life."

"Nessie, You are my everything." He threw his hands up in the air.

"So why not say that?" I asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you. I want you to know, that even if I say the stupidest stuff like if you want to explore your horizons or move away, that's me telling you not to. I know it sounds complicated, but Nessie, love is complicated. Everyone will find love one day, even under the craziest conditions. I thought I would never find love as well. I was thinking this when your mother was pregnant with you! I thought that the chain of imprinting was the end for me, but it wasn't. But when I saw those warm beautiful chocolate brown eyes of yours for the first time, I knew, that I had found my place in the world. Right next to you. So please, hear me. I love you so much that it makes my heart hurt. I want to love you until the end of the world. I want to love you until my heart stops beating." He dropped on one knee and made his voice lower and his eyes burned into mine. "I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he took out a little black box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Nestled in the tiny box was the ring. It was a simple stone, the way that I would have wanted it. Nothing to extravagant. The diamond atop two rubies was sparkling in the sunset. It was not too flashy, and not to ordinary. It was just right.

I smiled, and nodded, "Yes." I bent down to kiss him as tears came running out of my eyes.

As we made our way back to the hotel room, I could feel that something was going to happen tonight. I couldn't detect whether it was good or bad.


	11. My Prince

As we went up in the elevator, I kissed him on the cheek but he turned his lips to mine and I surrendered. My knees gave out, but his strong arms snaked under my knees and he carried me back to the hotel room. He fiddled the key, eventually he got it an then he bought me inside and put me on the bed.

I took my dress off. Jake kissed my shoulder as I tried to do his. He helped me out with his and then took his pants off. He laid me back down and then kissed my neck. He looked at me with the strangest face.

"Nessie…" He whispered in the most huskiest voice, he made my insides feel like rubber. "Are you sure?" He talked against my lips like a butterfly's wings lightly flapping against them.

I nodded ever so slightly, and then he slid my bra off and marveled at me. He had never seen me like this. Even as a baby, my father wouldn't let him. Then he slid off my thong and then the night set out as such. Nothing could ever be like this again. Nothing could compare. This was new to me and Jake as well, he had never did anything remotely close to this in his life.

So he was a little shaky, but I stood up to the plate and swallowed my fears and showed him who I was. I was a woman who he would marry, who he said he would love or the rest of his life. He was my everything, and I was his everything. Our fate clashed at an early stage in my life, and he had to wait until I understood why he was always around. Jake was amazing, his body held no justice to who he was on the inside. But the outside was even hotter. I ran my hands all over his body and marveled at how amazing it was.

Was so lucky, probably the only lucky half vampire half human person dating a werewolf in the world. It was an odd thing to think about, but no matter how many times I thought about it, it still remained true.

In harmony, Jake and I moved in synchronization as if we were two dancers that were meant to dance together. The night went on, and was in pure bliss.

Woke up and stretched wrapped in the white, crisp sheet. I smiled I felt the sun stream through the window and warm me. I felt around the bed, the felt Jake. I turned toward his body and felt around for his lips. Once found opened my eyes and began kissing him until he woke.

"Morning," he stretched.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You know what this reminds me of? The scene from the Little Mermaid where she is standing over Prince Eric and she is singing that melody… How does it go again?"

I start humming it, until he wraps his around my waist and push me over as I roll on my back, laughing hard as he tickles me. "Are you my Ariel?"

I nodded, "Then you must be my Prince."

He kissed me and then laid his forehead on mine. "That was possibly the best night of my life."

I nodded in agreement, "Although, I _am _starving."

He looked at the clock. "Well, its noon now, so the room service for breakfast will be ending in a half an hour, will you like that? Or do you want to get out of here?"

"I want to stay _right _here." I got up out of bed, still wrapped in my sheet, and went to get another set of clothes. Today was another sun dress, but it was white, with embroidered daises on the neck line.

From the bathroom, I heard Jake speaking into the phone, "Hi, room service? Yes, can I have a pancake meal with another side of sausage, please?" He then yelled "Ariel! What would you like?"

I chuckled, "the same as you."

"Isn't that a lot for you?" He sounded shocked.

"I am ravenous." I finished brushing my hair.

"Two of those actually, and two cups of coffee, please. Thanks."

Looking in the mirror the ring sparkled and looked natural on my hand, like it was meant to be there. I held it out and smiled.

I padded into the main room and put the other stuff in the suitcase. Jake had put shorts on and opened the curtains more.

I turned on the television and nothing but the hotels network was on.

Once the food came, I shoved mine down. It was as if I had never eaten before. When I got up to bring t to the tray, I felt dizzy and nearly fell. Jake caught me before dropping his plate on the floor.

"Nessie?" Jake's brow furrowed.

"Just got up to quickly," I smiled.

Then I felt something flutter inside me as if my body was telling me or alerting me about something, but I couldn't quite detect what it was.

Once outside, which was beautiful and warm out. The sun was out, with no clouds at all. There was a refreshing breeze that cooled you down as you walked.

After a little walking, my stomach turned and I held my breath and grabbed the water bottle from my bag. I drank it softly until I felt a little better.

Jake wasn't too sure about me. So he warned me, next time I felt something with my stomach, we are going back to the hotel. It only seemed fair. He cared about me, and if anything was wrong, then he would take whatever precautions necessary.

Then when I asked to sit down on a bench near a little boutique, I drank more water, this time it didn't help. We came to a little pharmacy where I asked Jake to get some soup two stores down. I went in the store and looked for stomach medicine, something to sooth and coat so I could rest without any nausea or pain. Then as I was walking I came to an isle that I didn't realize I was in until I was at the counter paying for it. The little box that held my fate was all I had left it felt like.


	12. Sick

As Jake laid me back on the bed, I reached for my bag. I rumbled through it and found my cell phone.

I dialed my mom's cell phone number, "Mom?"

"Hi, honey. Are you okay?" It was great to hear my mother's voice, it calmed me from being nervous of what was happening to me.

"Not really…" I looked around, Jake was flipping through the channels. "Hey! I'll be right back. I need to talk to my mom about something," I whispered to Jake. He nodded and then I slipped out the door, with my bag and flew down the stairs so I wasn't in hearing range of Jake.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah. Sorry, hold on. Can you go somewhere, where Dad won't hear this?" I reached the lobby.

"He's hunting with the boys." I let out a sigh of relief.

I opened the door and felt the humid heat on my neck. "I don't fell well."

"Meaning?"

"Well, after I ate, got up and got _really _dizzy. Then my stomach was nauseas and the water settled it, but it still is feeling upset. Also, at times when I turn there's pain that shoots through it." I took a deep breath. "Then I went to the pharmacy, and I got medicine, and then something else…"

"What else?" My mom wondered.

"A… pregnancy test… I think I'm pregnant, Mom."

There was silence.

"I need help." My voice broke.

"Okay… I will come with Esme, get you and Jake. Now can you tell me something?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Feel your stomach, is it hard or do you feel anything there?"

I felt, and nearly fell to the floor, it was hard.

"Yeah, it is. Oh, and something touched me from inside." Tears fell down my cheek.

"Okay. Take a deep breath. Go in your room, take a nap, me and Esme are on the way now. We will be there soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she hung up.

On the way up, I calmed myself down, and chanted to myself, _everything is fine. My mother is coming and I will be fine. _

I couldn't say, the baby would be fine, because I couldn't put myself up to it. How can I say that? I was only six years old, but nearly fully matured. It sounded sick, but it was inevitable. I do get my period which was late… but because I am half human and half vampire it comes for a small time each month. Carlisle predicts that after I am fully mature I won't have it anymore. But I am afraid, that if I _am _pregnant, and I stop growing before I- knock on wood- have the baby, that I would be pregnant forever.

My mother's fate was never normal. She was meant for this life, and she was meant to have me, whether she liked it or not. But was I destined to have a werewolf, human, and half vampire baby? What would this mean? What kind of creature would this be? Would it be wild? Would it be calm? Would it be a mutant? I stopped. This was my child. But of course, I would love it no matter the kind, shape, look or color.

I walked back in the room and smiled at Jake.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I put my bag on the floor and sat on the bed.

"Well… I found this on the bed." He lifted up the box that held the pregnancy test. "Care to explain?"

I quickly covered myself up. "Oh, Alice just packed that. You know her, always searching for the future. She saw many possibilities so she covered all of them up."

"Okay. But you would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

I tossed the box to me. It landed in my lap. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged.

I feel asleep until there was a knock on the door. Jake fell asleep on the chair, so I padded to the door and opened it. My mother's familiar eyes looked straight into mine. I gave in and began crying. She hugged me tightly.

"Shhh… Calm down. Panic later. Its fine."

I nodded. I hugged my Grandmother and welcomed them in.

"Jake?" I prodded him. He woke.

"My mom and Esme is here. We are leaving today. Come on. They already packed us up."

He rose and stretched. "Why are we leaving?"

"Because we missed you dear," Esme told him. She smiled and rolled both suitcases out of the room.

"We want you two home," My mother said. She took the remains and was closing in on the door.

"Bella, we have a few more days." Jake protested.

"Well, now you don't, so let's go." He left the room.

I was frozen for a few seconds. I could tell he knew something was up.

Jake walked in front us with Esme and talked as me and me and my mother murmured from behind.

"He proposed," I smiled.

She smiled back, and froze and just stared.

"Bella, honey, is everything okay?" She just nodded and bit her bottom lip.

She hugged me tightly, "My baby is engaged!" Jake smiled and Esme sighed.

"Bella… boat?" she started walking. That brought me back to my previous thoughts.

"Alice will be thrilled," my mom commented.

I nodded.

"Mom? How did Dad purpose to you?"

"Um, well, the family left, and Charlie thought I was sleeping over with Alice, so in his room he had got me a bed, and sitting on it, he purposed. At first I put it on, but I liked the idea of it, but I was so _young. _I didn't want to hear the talk from people. But it was worth it of course. Because I wouldn't have had you or be where I am today."

"But love, is that something that pushed you in the direction of saying yes?"

"Well, it was always a yes, I was just waiting for myself to come to terms with the part that was trying to reason with my love for…" she nodded toward Jacob. "But the reason why he loved me was I believe because it was always you. He chose me because in himself he knew that there was always a pull. But I think, that _thing _that you called me about, is something special."

"What will Dad think?" Just thinking about that, my heart began to race.

"It doesn't matter. We let you do what you did that got you in this situation, so it was on us. He isn't angry."

"You told him?" My eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Calm down Nessie. Everything will be fine."

The rest of the way to the boat I kept quiet, until we got on there, I was against myself, trying to gather enough strength to tell Jake. We were nestled up on a bench me leaning on his chest. I was playing with the ends of my hair.

"Jake," we were half way to the house. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Ness?"

"I think… I think I might… I think I might be pregnant," my mouth went dry and my heart beat like a drum loud and fast.

Jake was frozen. He ddnt move a muscle, he just sat there, his arms still around me. I sat up and pushed his arms away and sighed.

"Jake? Honey?" touched his face with my palm.

"Just, just leave me alone for now. Please," he got up and went underneath to the front of the boat. I stared after him then I walked to the back and sat down and cried and let all the tears out. I felt arms around me, familiar ones. My mother hugged me the rest of the way home as I cried for doing this to him, for not telling him sooner, for everything.


	13. Changes

Off the boat I raced through the island all the way through the house. Passing Alice, I ran straight to my room, and locked it. I threw myself against the bed and pillows. I cried for what felt like days. But I realized the time, when my dad came through the window not wanting to break the door down. He laid next to me and let me cry in his side.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep, but felt him there the whole time. It was later in the night that I woke up and saw gold.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" My father's voice interrupted the silence.

"Are you mad?" I broke into a cold sweat.

"Nessie, I asked how you were," he kissed my cheek.

I nestled into him more. "Better," I breathed deeply taking in his scent. "With you here. Thanks for staying."

"Never thank me for taking care of you. You are my first priority." I stretched as his arm wound tighter around me. "How are you, though. Really? Do you feel sick? I could get Carlisle."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Really. I want to take a shower." But then I stopped before I got up. "How is he?"

"Well when I got in after you showed up, I really was angry at first that he wouldn't think beforehand. But I realized this day would come either way. He was so shocked that he just sat down on the beach. He sat there until Jasper went to coax him to come back. I never saw him like that. He was just in a state of shock. I don't think he really understanding this. That you two will be parents. Your mother though, she's plenty happy. Can you believe when I say Alice is already planning the wedding? I know already. He talked to me a while ago. I gave him my blessing, just as long as you admitted your love and you were serious. Right now though, it seems serious. Wouldn't you agree? So I want to tell you this. You are beautiful, you are amazing. You are smart and will make the right decision for both you and Jake. Be smart in your choices."

"Thank you, dad. I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Now go take a shower, then talk to Jake." I got up. "He's somewhere on the island."

"I thought you said he was back," I stated.

He shrugged.

I skipped the shower, and went to find Jake. I couldn't help but notice, that with all my moves I seem to be a bit more careful. Even climbing down the tree, I was much more careful with the angles at which I jumped.

I ran through the dense forest, smelling out his woodsy scent. A clear trail was left not too long ago. It led to the beach, where I saw him sitting there, hugging his knees staring at the large setting sun. I walked toward him, slowly. It didn't seem like he heard me. When I reached his side, I sat there and stared at the sun with him.

We sat there for a while. It was too uniformed for me, so I reached out and touched him.

When my fingers encountered his dark skin, he flinched.

"Jake?" I murmured.

He slowly turned his head and looked at me. Eyeing me like there was something there, he never saw before.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you angry?" I searched in his eyes for some kind of sign.

He sighed, "Angry at myself… I was fucking stupid!"

Little did I know, he was talking about how he got me pregnant, which inevitably meant he was talking about a possible baby. _Our _baby.

"Jake!" I yelled feeling the need to protect what inside me. "How dare you!" I got up and knelt in front of him looking at him straight in the face. "How dare you think that it was a mistake. That was the best thing that has happened to me, _you _are the best thing that has happened to me! How dare you say what we created together, out of pure love, is just stupid."

He stared at me like he was going into shock.

"Do you know that I cried for hours back at the house, afraid that you might hate me? My father is happy, and fine. My mother's ecstatic. Alice… well Alice is Alice. But you? You are the only one freaking out. So stop, and realize what the _hell _is going on." I yelled. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to be pregnant right now, but you know what? I am more than happy, I am so happy I could cry. But you have to become happy. Now."

He took a deep breath. "Your right, I'm sorry. I _am _freaking out. I shouldn't of done that, act as such. I will be better and accept the facts."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you, Jake."

I sat back down next to him and leaned my head against his broad shoulder. "What would you want? A boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have a child with you, I am fine," He leaned his against mine.

We sat there for a while, until the sun had finally set and the stars were coming out. The crickets were chirping.

"Lets go back to the house, make dinner, and snuggle up for a movie," He stated.

"Sounds perfect," We got up.

I rubbed all the sand off of me, and smiled. I turned the other way, and started to walk.

"But first," Jake called. I turned to see him close to me, he bent his head down and I stretched up. When our lips touched, something touched me from inside. Almost like a tiny hand reaching out. I didn't say anything. But as we were walking back toward the house, I reached toward my stomach. I couldn't help but notice that my stomach felt harder and rounder.


	14. Timing

Plans flew by. They didn't want to risk anything with me so we would be staying here for a while. We didn't know how fast the fetus could grow. By Carlisle's calculations, it would grow faster than I did. I was scared. I was on an island not knowing what might happen.

My father surprisingly was the calmest. But he talked to Esme and vented usually. He was worried beyond anyone else. I could relate. But I _was _his daughter and therefore, he had a right to worry. But unlike him, my mother was happy, _and_ sad. She wanted me all to herself for as long as she could keep me small enough. Rose was disgusted, not by me, but at what Jake had done. I had tried to assure her and say it was all my doing, but stubborn Rosalie wouldn't budge. Emmett was ready for it all. He wanted another niece or nephew to mess with. Alice was annoyed though, which confused me. That is, until I realized she couldn't see anything. She couldn't really see me, and now? Yeah she was close to blind. Jasper was doing his best to calm everyone down, and assure everyone. It was hard to do.

I usually sat in my room watching movies or reading. Sometimes, I sat in the parrot caves, counting each bird and relaxing. Jake usually came with me, not wanting to be in the house, but he gave me time to think alone. That was good sometimes, being alone to think, but a lot of the times, my thoughts became to big to handle, so I had him there with me, to cry.

A week and a half later, my stomach looked like I was twenty some odd weeks in to the pregnancy. I didn't leave the house then. I stayed there, not knowing what could happen.

I was sitting in my room, when my father came in with what looked like a sandwich and ice tea. I took a sniff, and dug in.

"Listen," he spoke when he sat down on the edge of my bed. "We're thinking of leaving. Now don't freak out. It's really because of you and Jake. When your mother and I had you, we were married. We were in it together. You and Jake… your mother and I want you two to be married before the child is born. And we don't have much time."

I took a deep breath. "Take me to City Hall. It could be done in a few minutes."

"NESSIE!" A voice shrieked from the doorway. "Do you not love me that much? You want to go to City Hall? How dare you?"

My brow furrowed, "Alice, there isn't a lot of time. I am scared, and I want to get the marriage thing out of the way. I want this baby – or whatever it is, to come out knowing he's loved."

"Renesmee, I can't believe you would do this to me," she crossed her arms.

"Alice… its Renesmee's choice. Please calm down." My father spoke looking like a hungry vampire.

"Edward, save it." She turned to me. "Just know you are making the wrong choice." Then she was gone.

My father went to find her and calm her down. After I finished eating, I fell asleep and awoke to find warm arms around me.

"Hi," he murmured. "How are you feeling?"

I stretched. I felt his fingers trail across my stomach. "Fine. I want to walk a bit."

"I want the wedding," he spoke.

I shook my head. "What?" I sat up. "I thought you would have been opposed to this."

He shook his head, "It would make me happy to see you in white, to have a ceremony proclaiming my love to you. It would make my father happy, and as well as you parents. You already said yes to marrying me," his lips touched mine. "So do me the honor," he kissed me again. "Of marrying me, traditionally," then he kissed me in the most passionate, romantic way yet. He rolled on top of me but hovered, not putting the slightest pressure on my stomach. My stomach flipped, but not in the sick way. It was in the butterfly kind of way.

"Marry me, traditionally, the right way…" I felt his breath on my face. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes, "You are a horrible liar." I chuckled a bit, so did he.

"I would never lie about my love toward you. You are too important to me to lie to." He kissed my neck. My stomach was puddy at this point.

I looked at him, studying. His dark eyes looked tired, but happy, somewhat alive. He mouth was open, waiting. His hair, freshly cropped.

I caved. "_FINE FINE FINE!_ Just make sure you kill me before that."

"Never," he pressed his lips to mine, pulling me on top of him. "I have you _and _another life to protect now. Cut me some slack."

I looked down and sighed. Traitor tears rimmed my eyes from pure disappointment; I thought I would get away with no big wedding.

"Your right. You gave me what I wanted, and now I need to give you what you want," I looked up.

"Thank you. By the way what did I give you?" his eyes searched mine.

I sighed. "You gave me you. In every way that I wanted. I feared you didn't feel the same way, but when I confessed my love, you were there. You were on the same page as I was. And you gave me not only you, but a child. We created something that will be amazing. Our love created life. So thank you. For you and our child…"

"Wow." He smiled. "Thank _you _for our child as well." He pulled me down and kissed me. "Let's go make little old Alice happy about the wedding."

I nodded feverishly. Nothing would make me happier then to see her happy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she makes us all leave tomorrow in time for the birth _and _the wedding," he said as he opened the door, chuckling a bit.

But beyond his intent on making it out like a joke, I couldn't help but frown and cringe at the thought of leaving this magical island.


End file.
